Fallin Love
by TheReviewer18
Summary: The love story of Ninten and Ana. Some Dark Fic, mostly Romance. R&R! Ana P.O.V. unless stated otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! This is my first story on fanfiction. This is a romance between Ninten and Ana: the ups and downs of there relationship. Enjoy!

Ages:

Ana:12

Ninten:12

Lloyd:11

Teddy:22

I feel happy!

It has been about 4 months since I saved the world! I won't go into detail, you all already know the story. I've met amazing people on the journey, my amazing friend Lloyd (he's a "super nerd.") A gang leader named Teddy, and...

The most amazing boy I've ever met: Ninten.

He may be a bit of a brute, but he treats me better than the other boys in Snowman. He taught me how to really live, how to let my hair flow free. Father and Mother don't take to kindly to that.

"Ana, why are you dressing so fancy?" dad asks me, like he doesn't know. "Ninten will be coming to pick me up for a date," I answer, calmly.

Father doesn't like Ninten.

"Make sure to be home by 9:30," father says, mildly annoyed. "I will, father," I answer. Wash, rinse, repeat, the vicious cycle of me and father will never end. "Back by 9:00" "Yes" "Back by 9:00" "Yes"

The door bell rings, and I silently rejoice. I open the door, to see Ninten wearing a black suit and tie. He looks handsome. I look ugly. I'm wearing a red dress with blue high heels, and I try my best to cover my hideous face with mascara and other forms of make-up.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Ninten. I only nod as we link arms and walk out. "Be back by 9:00!" calls father, but I ignore him. By the time we get to the restaurant (Ninten and I will walk) it will be 8:15. There's no way we will get back by 9:00. Not happening.

"So, what's new with you?" asked Ninten as we sit down. "Not much. Life's been boring since the adventure. You?" I reply, all in one breath. "I haven't done much either..."

Me and Ninten sit there in silence. I'm bored. Then Ninten poses an interesting idea. "Why don't we just go star-gaze?" he asks. Sounds like a plan. "Sure...it's better than being formal," I reply. We both laugh.

Me and Ninten both stargaze..."Its beautiful, isn't it?" I ask. He takes no time to reply. "Just like you..." and then he kissed me. Passionately. He's the only one who makes me feel beautiful, and I didn't know it was possible.

I slowly drift to sleep...

Whew! Writing romance is hard! If you want to read my other fanfiction, go to . My username is DBZ FF. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Same ages, R&R!

I rush home, leaving Ninten under the stars. It was 12:30. Father was going to kill me. I walk in my house, hoping he won't notice me.

I never really had the best of luck...

"Ana!" he yelled, angrily. "Where in Gods name where were you!? Do you have any clue what time it is!?" I shamefully murmur, "I was with Ninten..."

Dad looks like his head is going to spin.

"Im going to need to talk to that boy!" yelled Father. "But, I refuse to let my daughter fall influence to an insufferable boy!" I start to panic..."What are you saying!?" I almost yell. "You are forbidden to see Ninten...ever. Go to your room!"

My heart sinks.

"No!" I screech. "You can't take me away from him! I lobe him! You can't do this! Mother won't allow it!" "I've already discussed of with mother, and we have agreed. No more Ninten!"

And then, I do the unthinkable. I say what I know would really insult father.

"I hate god for doing this to me!"

Now it's father turn for the surprise. He slaps me. Across the face. Not hard, but effective as I stumble back.

"Ana!" he yells! "I didn't mean to!"

But I was already out the door.

Short Chapter, but I found it necessary. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

New ages!

Ninten: 15

Ana: 14

Lloyd: 14 (a year younger the Ninten and Ana)

Teddy: 24 (not really relevant)

Pippi: 14 (broken 4th wall!) (year younger than Ninten and Ana)

I never really spoke to father after that day. His religion got the best of him and he lost it in a fit of rage. Not his fault, right? Wrong. I'm still seeing Ninten, father knows, and he's not too happy about it. I started going to his school, by PSI teleporting back to Podunk every day. Mother never found out about when father slapped me, and it's better that way.

I don't want to break my parents relation ship, do I? My father is a selfish old bastard.

I walk into the school, and I see Ninten right away. I'm only 14 years old, (I'm in grade 10) but I'm taking grade 11 math and science.

I've always been smarter than the average student. I'd personally like to keep it that way. I peck Ninten on the lips and say "hi" to all his friends. They know me okay, but I don't think they like me. Ninten will never say it flat out.

I sigh as I tell myself I'm too smart for them anyway. I really am. I walk into my math class, about 2 minutes late. I sit down to take the test, and I finish before everybody else. My teacher looks it over for a minute, cocks and eyebrow, and waves me to go and sit back down.

Um...is that a good sign?

I meet Ninten for lunch. As I sit down, all of his friends groan. Yeah, they love me. One of them loved me enough to hit on me while Ninten's back was turned. Big mistake. It took me about a second and than some to slap him across the face. He fell backward off his chair, and with a loud "humph" I go to sit with some of my friends. I see Lloyd, and I give him a friendly wave and a smile. He smiles shyly and turns away.

Lloyds had a small crush on me since the adventure. You don't know how badly I want him to lay off. Really, really, badly. I feel as if I'm the reason Ninten and Lloyd aren't friends anymore. I feel somebody tap me on the shoulder, and it's my friend, Pippi.

"So, are you going to ask Ninten to the valentines day dance?" asked Pippi. Me and Nintnen *ahem* Ninten and I are her favourite subject. "Of course!" I say, "I mean, who else is there to ask?" "There's Lloyd!" suggests Pippi. She has a crush on Ninten. I really don't mind until I see her hit on him. "Please, Pippi!" I laugh. "In all seriousness, why don't you? He's nice! He's smart!" I begin. "He's a nerd!" finishes Pippi. "Seriously, I want a dumb jock, not a smart guy! Plus, I bet he's tiny!" and than, I instantly blush. Who new Pippi could be so crude! "Well, Ninten's taken, and there are no jocks in grade 9, so I guess you'll just be alone for the dance!" I say, mocking her.

Pippi thinks about it.

"Oh, Lloyd!" she calls, running off.

R&R!


End file.
